


One Summer Day

by scarletskies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hotarubi no Mori e AU, M/M, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto spends his summer in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, like I haven't written this pair in forever XD Loosely inspired by Hotarubi no Mori E and [this.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mizerablyme/14460059/29491/29491_900.jpg)

“The ocean?” Ryosuke looks down at Yuto from the branch where he’s perched. “I have heard of it, but I haven’t seen one."

  
Yuto looks up at his companion. “Do you want to know what it looks like?” He smiles when he hears the forest spirit huff at his question. “I’m not kidding, I can show you.” He grabs his bag and pulls out an envelope. “Come down here.”

  
“If you are teasing me again, I will leave you here.” He warns. Yuto chuckles at it, and he can’t help but roll his eyes. He glances downward and waits until Yuto is done laying out colorful sheets of paper on the grass before jumping down.  He sits cross-legged across Yuto, his golden eyes examining the things Yuto laid out. “What are those?”

  
“These are photos of the ocean I took for a class,” Yuto begins to explain when he notices the confused look on Ryosuke’s face. “We have this thing called a ‘camera’ and you can use it to record images…” Yuto trails off when he sees the forest spirit’s eyebrows furrowing.  “I’m not making any sense, right?” He scratches his head.

  
An awkward silence stretches between them.

  
Ryosuke is the first to speak. “Tell me about these.” He motions at the pictures.

  
“Ah, sure.” Yuto smiles brightly and proceeds to recount the stories behind every photograph he brought out. He talked about the beach, the feeling of sand between his toes; the feeling of the salty summer breeze hitting his face and tousling his hair; the way the waves softly crashed against the beach and how he found it difficult to distinguish sometimes the crystalline blue waters from the horizon. He probably talked about the birds and the marine life he saw when he went into the water, but Ryosuke seemed to like it most when he talked about the beach.

  
When Yuto’s done talking, Ryosuke picks up two pictures, one of the ocean during the day, and one at sunset. He stares at them longingly. “It’s beautiful.”

  
“I knew you’d like them.” Yuto gathers the rest of the pictures and places them back into the envelope. “You can keep these,” He pushes the envelope forward. “Since I can’t take you to one…” he trails off.

  
“I am bound to the forest.” Ryosuke puts down the pictures and sighs. “I can’t leave here.” He closes his eyes and sighs. “I can’t even touch you.” He says wistfully.

  
Yuto bit his lip. He didn’t mean to make the other sad. “I know that, of course…just wishful thinking, that’s all.”  He lifts his hand to pat Ryosuke’s head reassuringly but withdraws midway. Just the slightest contact and everything’s over for both of them.

  
Ryosuke offers him a small smile. “Do you like the ocean, Yuto?” there’s a hint of sadness in his voice, but Yuto thinks he understands.

“I like the forest more.” He knows he picked the right answer when something flashes in the forest spirit’s eyes.

  
“Why?” Ryosuke asks. “All you’ll see are trees everywhere and…” his head tilts slightly in mild puzzlement.

  
“Come on, Ryo. You should know why by now.” Yuto grins. Ryosuke’s head tilts a bit more, and he looked so adorable, Yuto’s heart ached that he can’t squish his cheeks.

  
“Why?” Ryosuke asks again, completely oblivious of what Yuto’s trying to imply.

  
“I give up.” Yuto sighs dramatically and looks at Ryosuke before a fond smile forms on his lips. “It’s because you’re here.”


End file.
